The disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus and an image forming system.
A user performs desired printing using a copying function and a printer function in an image forming apparatus. In general, when a user performs copying, the user goes to a place where an image forming apparatus is placed, performs copying standing in front of the image forming apparatus, and then brings output printed paper.
Herein, in the image forming apparatus, a technique relating to untaken printed paper is known heretofore.
As a typical image forming apparatus, an image forming apparatus having a display means which displays a face image of a user is known. Moreover, as a typical image processing apparatus, an image forming apparatus is known which acquires an image for identifying an operator, such as a face image of an operator, in a printing operation, registers the image with index information, such as a feature amount, extracted from the printed image, reads an image from a document whose owner is to be judged, searches the owner from the index information registered in a past printing job, and then outputs an image of an operator who is the owner of the document with high probability.